Land Master in the Ocean World
by SharkSoul
Summary: Taken from his own world and put into another, how will he react to a world comprised mostly of the thing he hates the most? Simple, by traveling with one of the craziest pirate crews that have ever existed, albeit a bit reluctantly. Cover image from kinokashi on DeviantArt.
1. Arrival in the Ocean World

**A/N: Hey guys, now I know what you probably all thinking (those that read my other story anyways). Why am I posting a new story instead of posting the next chapter since we are in the middle of a really big arc? Simple, because I felt like it, and I fell in love with this story idea when I thought of it a few months back. So why did I hold off on posting it until now? Two reasons, to get a good amount into my first story, and today is the release date of Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, it seemed appropriate. With that in mind, enjoy my new story.**

Chapter 1: Arrival in the Ocean World

In the land known as the Hoenn Region, three goliath beasts make this place their home, one of land, one of sea, and one of the sky. Many years ago, in ancient times, the beasts of land and sea waged a great battle, one that threatened the very balance of nature itself. It wasn't until the beast of the sky intervened in the battle did the two stop fighting, only to result in the land and sea beasts entering a deep slumber, one that lasted thousands of years.

However, one day, a man sought out the power of the land beast, hoping to use its power to expand land even further, getting rid of the ocean. And so, the beast was awakened, and the man sought to capture it. The man however was stopped by a young boy, and the beast was rescued. The beast was still somewhat tired, having lost much of its power during its slumber, so it stayed in the cave which it now called home, miles underneath the surface. There, it lay undisturbed.

-Unknown Location-

In a gigantic underground cavern, a large red beast is seen sleeping. This beast is composed of many red plates of thick skin that act as armor. It has a gray underside and large white spikes that run along the sides of its head, body, and tail. It has four claws on each hand, four dozer-like blades on the end of its large tail, and three claws on each foot with grey markings under its feet. This beast is the one who created the land and shaped the continents, Groudon.

Groudon currently has its eyes closed, sleeping, but not like the deep sleep it was in previously. The cavern was totally silent, the only sound being the breathing of the slumbering giant. But, that silence would soon be broken, as footsteps soon echoed throughout the cavern. Groudon's eyes slowly opened, looking at the intruder before him. It was a man, completely concealed by a large white robe, save the bottom of his face, showing his mouth.

"Ah…so this is the mighty Groudon," the man said. "I've been looking for you for quite some time now." Groudon, understanding the words of the man, breathed a small amount of fire out of its nostrils, thinking the man was challenging him to a battle. "Now, now, oh master of land, I'm not here to fight you," the man said, sensing Groudon's intentions. "More of…I'm here to give you an offer."

If Groudon had eyebrows, he would be raising one in confusion. What would this small human have to offer him after all?

"I see you are confused, allow me to explain," the man said. "One of your colleagues, Giratina I believe, has the ability to travel between this world and another, correct? Well, I'm offering you a chance to go to a new world."

But Groudon was not convinced by what this man was saying and simple turned its head away.

"I see you don't believe me, allow me to explain more," the man said. "In this world, humans can gain spectacular abilities, manipulating and becoming the elements, transforming into various creatures, and so much more, all from eating a certain fruit."

Groudon was a bit intrigued by what the man was saying, and turned its head back to the man slightly.

The man smiled as he said, "Looks like I have your attention now. This other world has many things within it, which I will keep a surprise until you get there." Groudon narrowed its eyes at the man, suspicious of what else lay in this "new world" he spoke so fondly of. "Now, as I was saying before, I myself have partaken in one of these fruits, and with it, shall take you to that world!" The man thrown his hands into the air, as a bright light then shown from them. "Behold, the power to go to other worlds! The power of the Warp-Warp Fruit!" The light then became so bright, Groudon was unable to see anything, and then everything went black.

-Going Merry-

After defeating Arlong, the Straw Hat Pirates were on their way to their last stop before entering the Grand Line, Louge Town. The captain of this crew, Monkey D. Luffy, was very excited to officially start his adventure. He was currently sitting on his favorite seat, the goat figure head of their ship.

"Hey! Nami! How much longer until we get there!?" Luffy shouted at his navigator, Nami.

"It's gonna be about another hour until we arrive," Nami informed him.

"Can't we go any faster? I wanna get to the Grand Line as soon as possible!" Luffy shouted.

"It's gonna take some time to get there, so just sit tight and wait," Nami said as she went back into the cabin of the ship.

Luffy did as he was told, and sat there on the figure head, looking out for anything interesting. His looking around was soon rewarded, as he saw something floating in the water of the ocean. "Huh? What's that?" Luffy asked himself as he tried to get a better look at it, but was unsuccessful. Luffy then grinned as he stood up and placed his left hand on his right shoulder, rotating his arm a bit. "Oh well, might as well bring it here, it could be food after all." Luffy then shot his arm forward, which actually started to stretch all the way to its intended target. Luffy grabbed it, and pulled his arm back, bringing what he grabbed with him. "Huh? What is this?" Luffy asked as he felt his hand grab clothing. When it was close enough, Luffy could see that it was a person dressed in red. Luffy wasn't paying much attention, and the person he brought on board the ship ended up colliding with the mast, falling to the ship's floor with a thud. "…Oops…" Luffy said as he realized his error.

"Hey! What was that!?" yelled the ship's sniper, Usopp, as he exited the cabin in a hurry.

"What's Luffy done this time?" Sanji, the ship's cook, asked as he too exited the cabin.

"Probably something stupid," said Zoro, first mate and swordsman of the crew.

"AH! There's a dead body on the ground!" Usopp yelled as the noticed the man in red.

"You idiot, he's not dead, he's just unconscious," Sanji pointed out.

"Luffy, where did this guy come from?" Nami asked as she too joined them.

"I saw him floating in the middle of the ocean, I thought he was food so I grabbed him and brought him here," Luffy simply explained.

"People don't just float in the middle of the ocean Luffy," Usopp pointed out.

"But this guy was," Luffy said. "He was over that way, and just floating in the water." It was at this time that the pirate crew got a better look at their new guest. They saw that he had wild spikey red hair, and strange black lines going around his eyes and down the side of his face and neck. He was dressed in a red trench coat with some white circles going down each sides and white trim at the bottom, a plain grey shirt, red pants and boots, as well as had black fingerless gloves on his hands.

"Just who the hell is this guy anyways?" Zoro asked.

"Beats me, he doesn't look like anyone I've seen on any wanted posters," Nami said.

"I say we get rid of him, we don't need any freeloaders on this ship," Sanji stated.

As the Straw Hats continued to discuss what to do with their guest, his eyes started to open, revealing his yellow eyes. "_Ugh…what happened…why does my head hurt…why does my back hurt?_" the man thought as he was looking up in the sky. A groan escaped his lips, catching the attention of the five around him.

"Looks like he's awake now," Sanji stated.

"Hey, are you alright?" Usopp asked.

"What do you care human?" the man said as he sat up, seeing the people around him were as tall as he was, and that he felt kinda weird.

"Hey, we saved your life, the least you could do is be grateful," Nami said.

"What the…you humans can understand me?" the man asked.

"Of course we can, and what's with calling us humans when you're one yourself?" Zoro questioned.

"Me…a human?" the man said as he then looked down and saw his body. "AH! What the hell happened to me!?"

"Is it me, or is this guy crazy?" Usopp whispered to Sanji.

"No, he's crazy," Sanji said as he lit a cigarette.

"What the hell did you guys do to me!?" the man asked as he jumped to his feet and pointed an accusing finger at them.

"We didn't do anything," Nami said. "Our captain found you floating in the ocean and brought you aboard our ship." The man's face then paled a bit as he heard what Nami said.

"Did…did you say…ocean?" the man asked as Nami nodded in response. "Shit! I'm in the middle of her territory! I'm dead meat! I can't do anything in this body!"

"What's wrong? You being hunted by fishmen or something?" Zoro asked.

"The hell's a fishman?" the man asked as he stopped panicking for a moment.

"If you stopped freaking out, maybe we could help you," Sanji said.

"If you wanna help me, get me to the nearest continent as soon as possible," the man stated.

"What do you have to do on the Red Line?" Nami asked.

"Red Line? The hell is that?" the man asked.

"It's the only continent in the world," Sanji stated.

"Only…continent…" the man repeated. "…Where the hell am I!?"

Luffy on the other hand was chuckling, trying to hold in his laughter.

"The hell are you laughing at!?" the man yelled at Luffy.

"You're an idiot," Luffy simply stated. "We're in the East Blue, and we're heading to the Grand Line."

"East Blue…Grand Line…Red Line…I've never heard of any of these…" the man stated.

"Hey, where are you from?" Zoro asked.

"…I'm from the Hoenn Region," the man answered.

"Never heard of it," Zoro replied, the others saying similar things.

"_I'm offering you the chance to go to a new world,_" these words appeared in the man's mind as he realized something.

"…There's no way…" the man said.

"Um…is something wrong?" Usopp asked.

"There's no way I'm in a different world!" the man shouted in disbelief, frightening Ussop.

"What? Different world?" Nami questioned.

"Yep, definitely crazy," Sanji said as he exhaled some smoke from his cigarette.

"But then…what's with this human body?" the man questioned. "How did I change into a human?"

"Change? What were you before?" Zoro asked.

"I was a creature of unmatched power," the man stated.

Usopp got a bit scared when he said that. "Wh-Wh-What? You were a mo-mo-mo-monster?"

"Putting it simply, yes," the man stated.

"Hold on Mr. Monster," Sanji said. "Before we go any further, I'd like to know your name." The rest of the crew looked at each other, realizing they haven't even learned this man's name yet. They all looked at him for an answer.

"My name is Groudon," the man answered. "And where I'm from, I brought forth the land and created the continents." There was silence for a moment, until everyone in the crew started to laugh. "What the hell is so funny!?"

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard! And I should know! I'm a professional liar!" Usopp said as he continued to laugh.

"What makes you think we'll believe something like that?" Sanji asked. "First you say you're from another world, and then you say you're responsible for its land? That's the biggest lie I've ever heard."

"I believe him," Luffy said, as he was the only one besides Groudon not laughing.

"What? Why do you believe this guy?" Zoro asked.

"I just do," Luffy said as he grinned widely. "I don't really see a reason for him to lie."

"…Alright, so say he is telling the truth that he is at least from another world," Nami said. "How did you get to this one?"

"…There was a guy in a robe…" Groudon said. "He used this weird power, it created a bright light. The next thing I knew, I was on your ship's deck."

"Power? Did he eat a Devil Fruit?" Luffy asked.

"The hell's a Devil Fruit?" Groudon asked.

"It's a cool fruit that gives you really cool powers," Luffy said as he grabbed the sides of his mouth and stretched them out. "I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit."

"What the!" Groudon said as he saw that, but realized something. "Did you say…Gum-Gum?"

"Yeah," Luffy said as he let go of his mouth, letting them snap back into place.

"That guy…he said he ate something similar," Groudon said. "He said he ate something called the Warp-Warp Fruit. That's probably how he took me here."

"Sounds about right," Zoro said. "With Devil Fruits, you can get almost any power imaginable."

"Whatever the reason is, just drop me off on the next land mass," Groudon said. "I hate the ocean, so I want to get back on land as soon as possible."

"Well, we should arriving to Louge Town soon, so we'll just drop you off there," Nami said.

"I don't care what island it is," Groudon said. "Just get me there as soon as possible." Groudon then went in front of the mast and sat down, resting his back against it. "Wake me up when we get there." Groudon quickly fell asleep after.

"…So, should we help this guy?" Sanji asked.

"I'm not sure we can even trust this guy," Ussop said. "His story is just way too farfetched. Being from another world, and being a monster of immense power? While the thought does scare me, there's no way it can be true."

"Maybe he's a rookie pirate just looking for some easy prey," Nami suggested.

"I believe him," Luffy said simply.

"What the!? Why!?" Ussop asked surprised.

"Like I said before, I don't see a reason for him to lie. Besides," Luffy said as his eyes then became starry. "If he is from another world that means he's an alien! That's so cool!"

Zoro groaned at his captain's words, before looking up at the sky. "Is it just me, or is it hotter all of the sudden?" Zoro asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah," Sanji stated.

"Now that I think about it…the sun's rays have felt more intense ever since Groudon woke up," Nami pointed out. "I actually thought it was just my imagination at first, but since you guys feel it too…"

"W-w-w-wait! Does that mean he really is a monster!?" Ussop shouted, panicked.

"Don't jump ahead of yourself," Zoro said. "The weather changes all the time, I doubt he's the reason for it."

"Well, whatever he's here for, looks like he's not going to cause us any trouble," Sanji said. "Let's just drop him off at Louge Town and get rid of him."

"What do you think Luffy?" Ussop asked.

Luffy was silent for a moment before he said, "I want him to join our crew."

**A/N: Kinda a cliffhanger ending, but it seemed like a good place to end the first chapter. And before anyone asks, Groudon will have access to all of his powers and moves(even some non-canon ones but they will still make sense) and he will act as if he has eaten a Zoan Devil Fruit., being able to shift his body into his previous form or a more humanoid version of it, or even changing specific parts of his body, like just his arms and hands. And one more thing, for those wondering if I'm going to bring in other Legendary Pokemon, what did I do with Angel of Fairy Tail? I waited a while to add in other characters, so expect the same here. **I'm also curious if I had every one, namely the Straw Hats, in character, and if they are not, how can I make them more in character. **If you have any questions feel free to ask them in the reviews, or leave a review on your thoughts on the chapter in general. Also don't forget to Favorite and Follow the story. That's all I have to say, seeya later.**


	2. Beginning of a New Adventure

**A/N: Sorry this update took a little while, but like my other story, this won't have a set update schedule. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

Chapter 2: Beginning of a New Adventure

-Going Merry-

"Lu-Luffy, you can't be serious," Usopp said. "We just met this guy and you want him to join us? That's crazy."

"So? It was the same with you guys," Luffy pointed out.

"But this is different!" Usopp shouted. "This guy literally came outta nowhere! We at least had a bit of time to get to know each other first!"

"Actually, this is kinda similar to when I met Luffy," Zoro pointed out. "Although, he did kinda blackmail me."

"That's beside the point Zoro," Usopp said. "What I mean is, we don't know what this guy is or who he is for that matter." Usopp then started to shake a bit. "For all we know…he could be an extremely dangerous pirate from the Grand Line!"

"Don't care," Luffy said with a smile. "I still want him to join."

"Fine! But don't blame me when he tries to kill us all!" Usopp yelled as he stomped off back into the cabin.

"Usopp does kinda have a point," Sanji said. "We know nothing about this guy, so let's get rid of him as soon as we get to Louge Town and be rid of him." Sanji then also went back inside the cabin, getting ready to make the next meal for the pirate crew. Soon, everyone else dispersed and went to do their own thing, Zoro started to train, Nami looked over some ocean charts to make sure they were still on the right path, and Luffy is once again occupying his favorite spot at the figure head of the ship. Behind Luffy, Groudon continued his nap, leaning his back on the ship's mast.

* * *

><p>-Lougetown Port-<p>

Sometime after Groudon's arrival, the Straw Hat Pirates arrived to Lougetown, their final stop before heading to the Grand Line.

"Yeah! We're finally here!" Luffy cheered.

"Who's being so loud…I was in the middle of napping…" Groudon said as he woke up, looking at the side of the ship to see they had reached land. "Finally…we couldn't get to land fast enough." Groudon then stood up and walked up to the side of the ship before then jumping over the side of it and landing on the ground. "Seeya."

"Hey wait!" Luffy shouted as he jumped down as well.

"What do you want Straw Hat?" Groudon asked as he turned to Luffy.

"Join my crew," Luffy said with his usual smile.

"…No," Groudon said as he turned away from Luffy and started to walk off.

"What!? Why not!?" Luffy asked. "Being a pirate is awesome!"

"I don't care," Groudon said. "Like I said, I hate the ocean, and I wanna be as far from it as possible."

"Aren't you gonna chase after him Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"Nah, he can wait, I wanna see the execution platform!" Luffy then ran off into the town.

Meanwhile, Groudon was just walking though the town, thinking to himself as well as listening to what the people around him were saying.

"Was it this hot a minute ago?"

"Man…it got so hot so fast…"

"Weather sure is being strange today."

"_These humans…looks like I still have my Drought ability,_" Groudon thought. "_And if I still have that…there's a chance I still have all my other powers too._" Groudon smirked as he then bumped into someone. "Hey, watch where you're going."

"My bad," said the man with white hair and, for some reason, smoking two cigars and having many more on his jacket. "But a word of advice, be careful what you say and do here. The Marines have a lot of authority here."

"Whatever," Groudon said as he walked off.

"Captain Smoker!" said a man in a white and blue uniform, gaining the man's attention. "Wait…isn't that the guy we were warned about?"

"I think so," said the now named Smoker.

* * *

><p>-<em>Flashback: An Hour Ago<em>-

_"Uh…Captain Smoker," said a marine soldier as he entered the captain's office. "You have someone requesting to meet with you."_

_ "Really? What for?" Smoker asked._

_ "He…wouldn't really say," said the soldier. "All he said was that he needed to warn us of someone coming here."_

_ "…Let him in," Smoker instructed as the Marine nodded and left._

_ "Ah…Captain Smoker I presume?" said the man who entered the room, wearing a white robe with his face concealed by the hood. "I come here baring terrible news."_

_ "Before that, can you take your hood off?" Smoker requested._

_ "I'd rather not," the man said. "Anyways, I'm here to warn you about a dangerous man heading for your island as we speak."_

_ "Oh? And who exactly would that be?" Smoker asked._

_ "No one you know, believe me," the man said as he the smiled a bit. "But I'll tell you this, he as a Devil Fruit ability like nothing you've ever seen before."_

_ "A Devil Fruit? So what? I have one too, and I've captured many pirates with it," Smoker said._

_ "That may be so, but this man possesses an extremely rare and powerful one," the man said as he held up three fingers. "It belongs to a series of three Zoan Devil Fruits."_

_ "Zoan?" Smoker repeated, becoming a bit interest now._

_ The man nodded as he said, "Yes, for you see, these three fruits have been lost to time, nearly forgotten by the rest of the world. For they have the ability of what seems like multiple Devil Fruits."_

_ "But a person can only eat one!" Smoker yelled, quickly standing up at his desk. "You're telling me that there are Devil Fruits like that!?"_

_ "Exactly!" the man shouted. "And I have even learned what these Zoans are called. They are called the Beast Beast Fruits. And the model this man possesses is Behemoth."_

_ "Behemoth…" Smoker repeated. "What about the other two? You said there were three total."_

_ "They're not as important, but I guess knowing about them could be useful," the man said, a small smile on his face. "The other two are models Leviathan and Ziz."_

_ "You better not be making this up," Smoker said as he narrowed his eyes at the man._

_ "Now why would I lie to a Marine officer?" The man said. "Well, it's best I take my leave now." One of his hands started to glow. "Oh wait, I nearly forgot; look for a man dressed in red as well as with red hair. That's who he is. Now then, ta-ta." Then a bright flash of light appeared. When it died down, the man was nowhere to be seen._

_ "A man in red…" Smoker said._

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback End-<em>

"What should we do sir?" the marine soldier asked.

"…Keep an eye on him, inform me if he does anything suspicious," Smoker instructed.

"Yes sir!" the marine said as he ran after Groudon.

As Groudon was walking, he was thinking, "_I should probably go to a secluded area and see if I can use any of my moves._" But before he could ponder any further, his stomach growled loudly, drawing some attention his way. "_...But not before I get something to eat…_" Groudon looked around and went into the first restaurant he saw. Soon after he took a seat at a table, a waiter approached him.

"How may I help you sir?" the waiter asked.

"Got any meat?" Groudon asked.

"Why…yes we do," the waiter said.

"Twenty pounds of meat," Groudon said.

"Twe-twe-Twenty pounds?" the waiter questioned, very surprised, as were other patrons that were sitting around and heard them.

"Yeah, that a problem?" Groudon asked, gaining a threatening look.

"N-N-Not at all sir! Your order will be coming right up!" the waiter said frightened, and then running off into the kitchen.

"_Geez…humans here are really strange…_" Groudon thought. Soon after, a large plate of meat was brought out to him, and placed on his table.

"Please enjoy sir!" the waiter said before rushing off again.

Groudon then started to dig in into the meat pile, finishing it off in several minutes. Afterwards, Groudon gave a content belch then saying, "That was good…"

"Alright sir, now that you have finished, here is your bill," the waiter said as he placed a piece of paper on the table.

"Bill?" Groudon said as he picked it up and looked at it, confused by the amount. "The hell is this?"

"The bill for the food you ate," the waiter said. "That will be 50,000 Berries."

"Berries?" Groudon questioned. "Why are you using fruit as currency?"

"Are you an idiot? Berries is the name of the currency used throughout the world," the waiter said, taking out a 10 Berry note. "It looks like this. Look familiar?"

"…I don't have any money," Groudon said plainly.

"You…don't have any money?" the waiter questioned.

"Yeah, so?" Groudon asked as he got up and started to wake away, leaving the bill behind.

"…Don't dine and dash!" the waiter yelled as he grabbed the back of Groudon's trench coat. "You're not going anywhere until you've paid off your bill!"

"…It would be smart to let me go," Groudon said as he turned around a bit.

"Like hell I will! You owe us a lot of money!" the waited yelled. Groudon turned around and grabbed the man's wrist tightly, and soon after, smoke started to rise from where Groudon was grabbing. "AH! Hot! Hot! Let me go! You're burning me!" the waiter yelled as he let go of Groudon's coat and tried to pull away. Groudon then let him go as he pulled back, letting him fall to his back and holding his wrist in, screaming in pain.

"I'll be going," Groudon said as he turned around and exited the restaurant. "Now…where do I go?" Groudon said as he looked around.

"Hey! You there!" yelled a man, gaining Groudon's attention. The man was the Marine that was following him, and he was currently pointing his gun at Groudon. "You're under arrest!"

"…I don't have time for you," Groudon said as he started to walk away.

"Stop!" the Marine yelled as Groudon surprising stopped walking.

"You're annoying," Groudon said as he turned to face him, slowly raising one of his legs into the air.

"D-Don't move! I'll shoot!" the Marine shouted.

Groudon then quickly brought his leg down, stomping the ground as he shouted, "Earthquake!"

"Ah!" the Marine shouted as he closed his eyes and flinched, only nothing happened. When the Marine opened his eyes and looked where Groudon was, he found he was no longer there. "He tricked me!"

Groudon meanwhile was running through the streets of Louge Town. "What the hell!" he shouted. "Why can't I use Earthquake!? Last I checked, I was at least level 76!" Groudon continued to run, as he then wrapped his arms around himself as he shouted, "And why is it so damn cold!? …Wait…cold?" Groudon then looked up, to see that the sky was totally blocked out by clouds. "What the…this weather…no way it's natural." Groudon soon stumbled upon the town square, where a large group of people had gathered, some of them dressed up like clowns. "What's going on here?"

"Groudon!? What are you doing here!?" Luffy shouted from on top of the execution platform, being held down by a clown.

"No one is going to be able to help you Straw Hat, just watch as your friends struggle against my crew!" the clown shouted.

"…I don't know what's going on, but I don't care," Groudon said as he turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going!?" yelled one of the pirate clowns from behind him.

"Shut up!" Groudon yelled as he quickly turned around and punched him in the face, sending him flying back into the crowd, now unconscious.

"What the…he took him out like he was nothing…" said one of them.

"If one of us can't take him, then let's gang up on him!" shouted another as he and many others charged at Groudon.

"I don't have time for you!" Groudon said as he put his hand on the ground. "Mud Shot!" Then several streams of mud burst from the ground, hitting all of his attackers. "Geez…so I can only use my weakest moves."

"Groudon? Looks like we ended up meeting again," Sanji said as he kicked several clown pirates.

"What are you even doing here?" Zoro asked as he cut down his own opponents. "I thought you didn't want to see us again."

"I don't!" Groudon shouted as he punched is attackers. "I was chased here by some weird guy holding a gun!"

"Zoro! Sanji! Ussop! Nami!" Luffy yelled as the clown pirate, Buggy, brought down his sword. "Sorry, but I'm dead." As Luffy said this, he had a smile on his face.

"Don't say that!" Sanji and Zoro yelled.

Unbeknownst to them though, Smoker was watching the events unfold, and was surprised when he saw Luffy smiling while he was so close to death. But right before the sword was at Luffy's neck, a bolt of lightning struck the execution platform, setting it on fire and causing it to immediately collapse, as it then started to rain.

"Hey, my hat," Luffy said as he picked up his hat off the ground, totally unharmed as Buggy was burnt to a crisp. "Lucky! I'm safe now! Hahaha!" The whole audience was silenced by this turn of events.

"Hey, do you believe in God?" Sanji asked.

"Don't say something stupid," Zoro said. "Let's get out of this town before those Marines get here."

"Surround and close the streets!" yelled a Marine. "Let's arrest them!"

"Here, they come! Let's go" Sanji yelled as he, Zoro, and Luffy all ran away.

"What a heavy rainstorm," Zoro commented as they ran.

"They're still following us, should we stop and fight them?" Luffy asked.

"No, it's worthless. Besides, Nami told us to get back to our ship as soon as possible, and one more thing…" Sanji said as he looked to his side and saw Groudon running next to him. "The hell are you following us for!?"

"Like I was gonna get arrested!" Groudon shouted back. "I saw you guys escape through an opening, and I followed."

"Okay, so now go your own way and leave us be!" Sanji yelled.

"And risk getting cornered!? No way!" Groudon yelled.

"Roronoa Zoro!" said a Marine officer with a sword, standing in front of them.

"It's Tashigi!" yelled one of the other Marines

"I've never thought that you were Roronoa Zoro!" Tashigi said, thinking back to when she met him in the sword shop. "You must be so proud that you can trick me! I can't forgive you now!"

"What have you done to that lady!?" Sanji yelled at Zoro.

"So you were a Marine?" Zoro said, ignoring what Sanji said.

"I will take the Wado Ichimonji from you," Tashigi said.

"Try if you can," Zoro said, as in the next instant, both he and Tashigi were locking their swords. "You go first!" Zoro said to the others, as they ran past the two sword users.

"Still following us?" Sanji asked as he looked over to Groudon.

"I don't think I have much a choice at this point," Groudon said. "Looks like I'm as wanted as you guys."

"Hey, is someone standing there?" Luffy asked.

"You have come, Luffy," said Smoker as he stood next to his bike. "And I see you're with that man in red as well."

"Hey! You're the guy who bumped into me earlier!" Groudon shouted. "What's your deal! I didn't do anything worng!"

"On the contrary," Smoker said. "The Marine officer I had following you informed me that you dined and dashed, assaulted a civilian, and resisted arrest. That sounds like enough reason for me to arrest you."

"Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"My name is Smoker, and I am the Captain of this Marine base," Smoker informed them. "I won't allow you to escape!" As Smoker shouted this, his arms turned into smoke, and extended towards Luffy and Groudon.

"What the!? Let them go!" Sanji said as he charged forward and kicked Smoker in his head, only for his foot to go straight through it.

"Don't mess with me, you weakling! White Blow!" Smoker yelled as he sends Sanji flying back with a fist of smoke.

"Sanji! Why you! Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy shouted as he stretched his arm towards Smoker, only for it to go through him. "Eh?"

"What the…what's going on?" Groudon asked.

"So, your head is worth 3 million Berries?" Smoker asked as he grabbed Luffy by the back of his head and pinned him to the ground, and continued hold Groudon in the air. "You have some real bad luck." Smoker then reached for his jitte on his back.

"I don't think so," said a man behind Smoker as he too grabbed his jitte, preventing Smoker from moving it.

Smoker turned around and was surprised by who he saw. "You!" He shouted.

"What? Who? Who is that?" Luffy asked, unable to see his savior from under Smoker as he also held his head down.

"Who are you?" Groudon asked, still unable to move.

"The World Government is looking for you," Smoker said.

"The world is waiting for our answer," the man replied. Soon, a strong gust of wind appeared, freeing both Luffy and Groudon from Smoker's grip, sending them flying down the street.

By now, Zoro had already caught up with them. "Let's go Luffy! Before they close off the island!" Zoro yelled. "And the storm is getting heavier! Hurry up!"

"So, this is what Nami was talking about?" Sanji said.

"Hey! Don't leave me behind!" Groudon yelled as he ran to catch up with them.

"Go! It is your destiny!" the man yelled.

"Why are you helping them Dragon!?" Smoker yelled.

"What is your reason for stopping them?" the man, now identified as Dragon, asked

* * *

><p>-Lougetown Port-<p>

"Luffy!" Usopp yelled. "Hurry up! I can't hold onto this rope much longer!" Usopp was indeed holding onto a rope, making sure that the Going Merry stayed near the port.

"Hurry! We have to go now!" Nami yelled.

"Hey! What's he doing here!?" Usopp questioned, seeing Groudon.

"I'm getting off this crazy island!" Groudon said as he followed them onboard the ship.

"So you're really coming with us?" Zoro asked.

"I don't really have a choice at this point," Groudon said. "If I stay here, I'll be arrested."

"Then let's get going!" Luffy yelled as he and his crew left Lougetown, and headed out to the ocean.

"Ah! Will our ship be able to stay afloat!?" Usopp panicked, due to the intense weather.

"Look at that light!" Sanji shouted.

"A lighthouse?" Zoro questioned.

"That's a guiding light," Nami informed them. "And at the end of the light is the entrance to the Grand Line. So?"

"Don't any of you feel scared in the middle of this storm!?" Usopp shouted in panic.

"Shall we begin the ceremony for entering the ocean then?" Sanji said as he brought out a barrel. "To find the All Blue." Sanji then rose up his leg and put his heel on the lid of the barrel.

"To become the world's greatest swordsman," Zoro said as he did the same.

"To draw a map of the world," Nami said as she also put her heel on the barrel's lid.

"To become a brave warrior of the sea!" Usopp shouted as he did the same as well.

"To become the Pirate King!" Luffy shouted as he also did the same. Luffy then looked over to Groudon as he said. "Hey, aren't you going to join us?"

"Let's get one thing straight Straw Hat," Groudon said. "We're not friends and I'm not a part of your crew. I'm only here until I can get somewhere safe were I can find out how to get back to my world."

"Just shut up and join us," Zoro said.

"We all didn't want to join at first too, but now look at us," Sanji said. "Since Luffy wants you to join, you're probably going to end up joining us."

Reluctantly, Groudon walked up to them and put the heel of his boot on the lid of the barrel as he said, "To find a way back to my home."

Everyone then lifted up their foot, as everyone but Groudon yelled, "Let's go to the Grand Line!"

**A/N: It feels so good when a chapter gets done and is posted. But for now, I need to focus on my other story, which I feel is over due for an update. Hope you guys enjoyed this. Leave a Review on your thoughts on the chapter and Favorite and Follow if you haven't already. Seeya later.**


End file.
